Captured
by Xeraphym
Summary: Captured is my first Fanfiction, it was re-edited and know looked much better, but its still not good as some other ones i had... So please be gentle. Captured is the start of Zaunian Touch, the other, less sex-focused series. It has much more battles, strategy and fantasy in it. Overall, Just so you'll know, a few warnings: Hardcore Sex Between Kata and Garen. TalonXJar Yaoi


"God..." said the blue-clothed man, he only had his underwear and a blue shirt on him.

"Oh, you're awake." said the other man near him; the man had a golden crown over his head

"Prince! Where are we?!" Prince Jarvan the IV was asked by his nearby acquaintance, Garen. "Sir," the blue-shirted Garen spoke," seems like a dungeon."

"Yes… Garen… that I already understood by now." Jarvan answered "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Sir," said Garen, worried from how long he left his lord unattended.

"Since morning?" said Jarvan. Garen looked above him, he saw no light coming from there. "But sir… its night right now"

"Yes" Jarvan answered. Garen was shocked from what happened, he then tried to remember where they were, and why. Nothing came to mind. Whistles were heard coming outside the cage of where the prince and his squire were sitting.

"Why are we naked?" Jarvan looked down, he saw himself without clothes while Garen still had some of them on "To be more precise, why am I naked?"

"SIR!" Garen said "Please, take my clothes!" as Garen tried taking his shirt of, he understood something, his hands were cuffed.

"Something here smells bad..." Jarvan said, noticing his arms were also cuffed. "Why."

A man stood in front of the cage, he was full of bandages. His body was so thin it was unbelievable he could still stand. In one hand, he held a pink bubbly potion, on the other hand, a purple one. His deep voice showed Jarvan who that person was, and exactly where they were. "Singed... Now i remember. We were patrolling the area by the Institute's command. They said many summoners, mainly couples, were disappearing in this area close to Zaun, how could i forgot YOU were here."

"Nice to see you too prince. I know our cities don't particularly... LIKE each other, yet wouldn't YOU, prince Jarvan the IV of Demacia help a man in need?" Singed asked, knowing that both men lying in front of him don't have much of a choice. "Just please tell me in the name of Demacia..." Jarvan spoke "why am i naked?!" even though there were bandages on Singed's face, He was obviously smiling.  
A big, vicious smile.  
"Bring'em in!" Singed shouted, two man opened the cage and got closer

"NOW!" Garen shouted, both him and Jarvan lunged forward only to be stopped by their cuffs, chained into the wall they were lying on. "Tsk tsk tsk..." Singed pointed a finger at them. "You know Squire..."

"Its Garen" He interrupted Singed in his speech.

"I like you" Singed continued without caring for what Garen said "I'll leave the Noble for you, While YOU Jarvan" They both stared at each other menacingly, "Will Get the commoner." Singed then kicked Jarvan in the head, knocking him out.

"PRINCE!" Garen shouted "How DARE you! DO YOU KNOW THE RESULTS OF SUCH A THING?!" The crown rolled out of Jarvans head, then stopped.

"Relax boy, I promised you someone to play with" Foo steps were heard "Oh, it's probably them right now." As two men came down, Garen saw them carrying the Noxian assassin away.

"Talon..." Garen told himself quietly, not believing he, out of all people, was caught.

"I know what you're thinking" Singed interrupted his thoughts "It was pretty hard, these two killed many of my men, took me a while to capture them."

Garen sighed, and then asked, "Two?" The two men that were near Singed took Jarvan away "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Garen Growled at the two Zaunian Soldiers, yet they were not afraid of a half-naked, weaponless and unmovable man. They took Jarvan away from the cage.

"The assassin and the prince, Cage R5" Singed said as he pointed to where they took Talon, the two men who took Jarvan followed him. Garen growled furiously. More footsteps were heard. "Oh right, you asked about two. The other one is on the way." Singed told Garen as two men came in, carrying someone else who left Garen in awe. "Over here!" Singed said. "Si..." Garen whispered to himself, yet was unable to finish his sentence until they dropped her on the floor. "Sinister Blade."

"Surprised?" Singed asked "We caught these two right now, just before I came in to greet you two" Singed looked at Katarina "Hey" he said. He kicked her "WAKE UP!". She coughed. "Now..." he exited the room. "Enjoy your time you two, I promise, it will be quite the experience" He went off to the side.

"Katarina, are you alright?" Garen asked Katarina with worry; she did not seem bruised, just fainted.

"Agh..." she groaned as she got up "where am I..." as she looked at Garen she immediately jumped back near the entry of the cage. "DEMACIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she held her hands to grab her daggers, yet she did not find them "what...whe"

"we were stripped of weapons" Garen told her. From his hands a sound was heard, he then lift his arms, the cuffs were off. His hands were free again. "Weird... how did this happen" He said, and as he did, Katarina looked around all over the cage, then smiled.

"Im NOT out of weapons" She said as she lifted her fists into a fighting position with a smile on her face. Garen stood up, then looked at Kata

"There is no need to fight."

"And why's that?" Katarina said as she punched the air as a warm up.

"Because, Si..." Garen then noticed Katarina's eyes, changing direction between him and her top left side. Garen looked right and saw a surveillance camera in the corner of the room looking at them. 'You are known for not being stupid Sinister Blade' he thought to himself. "Demacia..." he started speaking with a smile rising on his face "will NEVER SAY NO TO A FIGHT! No MATTER what the situation is!" Garen did the same with his fists, they both started walking, always looking at each other. Garen Suddenly understood Katarina's plan. Each to his own left they walked until Katarina was standing with her back to the camera. She then lunged herself towards him, he blocked himself from her strike. In mid-air, she spun herself. She then lunged from Garen's arms straight into the camera, punching it with her fist. She then fell into the ground and sighed. "Took you quite a time to realize what I meant, Demacian."

"I guess that we are stuck here for one of his experiments." Katarina said

"Why one? Won't he keep us here?" Garen was confused

"No, he is not an idiot. If all three of us are gone The inst..."

"Actually, We are four" Garen interrupted.

"Four?" Katarina asked.

"PRINCE OF DEMACIA!" was heard from a faraway cellar, Katarina recognized this voice, it was Talon's. Sounds of fists bumping were heard, they were fighting. Then the noise of gas leaking was heard. The sounds of bumping fists stopped, Both Katarina and Garen stood quiet, thinking of the worst.

"ATTENTION!" a voice was heard throughout the whole cellar "ALL PERSONAL MUST BE EVACUATED FROM THE CELLARS, GAS EXPERIMENTS WILL START IN CAGES A1 AND R5! What? oh it already started? oh ok..hmm... ALL PERSONAL GO AWAY NOW FROM CAGE R5, EXPERIMENT STARTED, YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO EXIT BEFORE THE EXPERIMENT IN A1 WILL START." As the message was heard, Everyone who were outside the cages ran away. "Garen" Katarina said "Hold your breath"

He nodded. The purple gas leaked in the cage from tubes that were built inside the walls. Both warriors sat down patiently, waiting for the gas to spread in the air, they could only hope for it to not be deadly after it spreads. 'Crap, i can't hold it in for long...' thought Katarina. Despite these thoughts, it wasn't the only thing that was on her mind. She suddenly could also hear moans in the background, moans of two men, she did not know what to expect, she did not even know who they were.

Garen coughed, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He inhaled the pink gas around him as it did not spread yet. "Kata, it's not deadly" Garen said. She breathed in deeply.

"So what now?" he asked. Katarina put a finger in front of her mouth to sign him to shut up. Moans kept being heard from far away, from the direction both the prince and Talon were. "You have any idea what is happening there?" Katarina asked, worried for her brother in arms.

"Oh...by the way" Singed came in with a gas mask. "You know all these summoners who came in? About them... I might have captured them, but I didn't cage them here, it was their choice to stay. Soon you two will understand as the other ones have" he started walking away.

"Wait! What do you me..."

Singed has already walked away as he already closed the door behind him, not answering Katarina's question.

"God damn..." Garen said "We need to wait, we have no other choice" Katarina nodded to Garen's words.

"Goddamit" she said. "I am now stuck with this...THING in my cell."

"Im sorry?" Garen asked, insulted from her words. "You think I am HAPPY to be here with you? I would rather be back in DEMAC...i mean, Demacia instead of being here with you, THING." He stopped himself from shouting, force of habit.

"Listen you BULK" Katarina spoke to him "we are BOTH stuck here until we will be out. Truthfully speaking? I'm quite happy it's you instead of anyone else from DEMACIA" As she said this word, she put her tongue out and closed one eye. She just showed her love towards it, No love at all.

"Agh.." Garen sighed, "I'll ignore that last part you said, on the other hand, I do agree on one thing. We need to work together if we want to get out of here, as we did beforehand." Katarina sighed then nodded her head in agreement. She sat down in front of him, on the other side of the room. Both of their faces were not angry, but rather trying to understand what is going to come next.

"Agh..." Garen groaned, getting tired of the moans from the other room. Katarina sat on the other side of the cage, waiting for whatever effect this gas had to be over. Garen sniffed the air, "You know..." he started speaking "it smells really nice in here, I think it's from you."

Katarina blushed "W... What? Are you feeling fine? Did you just tell an infamous Noxian assassin that she smells nice?" she asked with a smile.

"Shouldn't i ask the same? Did you just ask a Demacian if he feels fine?" they both smiled. "Garen..." Katarina spoke softly, "Thank you..." She blushed, knowing that for a Noxian to thank a Demacian is shameful.

"What for?" Garen asked with a bit of laughter. A feeling of comfort had been created between the two.

"What you said right now, Kalamanda, Demacia..." She spoke "In Kalamanda you helped me break up the armies... in Demacia you practically defended me. Why?"

Garen seemed confused "Why?" he looked deeply into her eyes.

The camera from a nearby cage stared at them.

"Sir" Addressed the Zaunian soldier to his commander Singed, "Would you kindly tell me what is the potion you made this time?" both the soldier and Singed look at the screen showing Garen and Katarina's cage

"Are you new here soldier?" Singed asked without moving his head from the screen

"Emm... Yes, Sir."

"Alright" Singed started speaking "This potion was first thought to make humans explode, that was its 'original' idea."

"Amazing sir!"

Singed looked furious "Do NOT... interrupt me... _boy_" he calmed down for a few seconds, then kept speaking "Then, the potion was discovered to do a different effect to organic creatures. It made the body release a massive amount of pheromones. When we first tried it on two summoners who were exploring Valoren, they immediately jumped on each other and... The rest does not matter. Now I'm just testing what's stronger? My potion, or the Noxian-Demacian conflict, and currently..." Singed took the remote and switched the channel on the screen in front of him "My potion is winning."

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Garen asked

"Ha, sounded worse than intended" they both laughed at Katarina's joke. "Well.." she lifted her hand to pull her hair behind her ear. "To be truthful, it's quite cold here" Katarina said as her body shivered a bit.

Garen stood up "Well, it is getting cold in here." he walked closer to her "maybe..."

"Fine" she agreed before letting him finish his sentence.

That was, of course, her plan.

Garen sat down near her, both of them with their backs to the wall and one of their sides to the one near him. Garen put his left arm around her then tightened it closer to him. He felt her breast pressing against his body.

"You know.." Katarina started speaking "You are not as bulky without your armor."

She touched his arm with her fingers, slowly going up.

"Yet still, you are really.." she blushed.

Her fingers got to his neck "Very much..." She looked at him, her fingers were at his cheek, "Oh my..."

They both kissed each other, her palm enveloped his face. His hands both held her neck gently. Each tongue was in the others mouth. Garen's hands got down to her shoulders. Katarina's left arm went behind Garen's back. She got herself even closer to him.

His arms slowly went down her body. As he touched her sides, she moaned. He then grabbed her and lifted her, just to put her on his legs. They kissed each other ferociously, She then couldn't keep it in, she had to breath. As she did she immediately put her head over his shoulder. His hands moved her body, she could feel him under her. She moaned, wanting more. She bit his shoulder

"Oh god" she said. Garen pushed one of his hands from her side into her back, going through all of it. The higher Garen went, the harder Kata's bite was. His hand got under her shirt while the other hand enveloped her around the back. With his arm around her, he pushed her closer, and as he did, he bit her too.

"Fuck it" she said, she stopped hugging him and she took her shirt off. "I want more..." she said. Garen Pulled his body forward, gently putting Kata on the cold floor with him being above her. They kissed again. One of Garen's hands held him, while the other started touching Kata. His warm hand was felt firstly by her shoulder, gently touching it. It slowly went down. Garen lowered his head and kissed her. His hand went through her shoulder to her breast, he held it tightly.

"MHHM!" a sound from Katarina was heard. Garen lifted his head, "Be gentle..." she told him. Garen smiled and lowered his head to kiss her again. His hand touched her breast. Slowly it enveloped it and he moved his hand. One of his legs went between hers. "mmm..." She moaned again, Garen lifted his head

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"Mmm.." She smiled, then put her arms on his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him. She then flipped him over with her hands, now the roles were turned, she was on him. From her pants she took off her belt and straightened it with both her hands with a smile. "My turn..." She said. Garen was stunned, still surprised from the flip.

She used her belt to tie Garen's hands together as they were behind him.

"Wha.." Garen tried speaking, but Katarina silenced him with a kiss. She slowly went to Garen's side, kissing his broad shoulders. From there she went lower with her tongue. She licked his chest, from then she went down to his abs. "Err... Ahh..." Garen moaned with pleasure. Katarina's tongue went over Garen's mighty sword, standing in his underwear for a while already. With her hands she took his undergarment off, making Garen's might free.

She licked it from bottom to top. With every movement she made, Garen responded with a moan. On one side, there was her mouth going through it, on the other, her hand grinding it. After a few minutes of pleasuring him, Katarina decided to lift her head. She then spun it while holding her hand on the neck.

"Agh, as annoying as it is doing that, it's gonna be worth it" On her face, a deviant smile spawned. She crawled on Garen's body until her quim met his might. She then moved her legs, grinding her part on his. Her head was on his shoulder, He felt her nipples getting harder. She bit his shoulder again. "I think..." She spoke "I'll let you go now..."

As Garen heard these words, a big smile rose on his face, a mean one. Katarina put her hands on his. She then searched for the belt and when she did, she released him. Garen quickly flipped her off him then went behind her. Before she could even respond, he already took the belt and tied her hands together. She was on her knees with a head to the ground and hands tied behind her back. He took her pants off "What are you d..." As Garen's finger touched her clit, she could not speak anymore.

Did not _want_ to speak anymore, just feel.

"You know..." he spoke "I hate it when people tie me up, shut me up, and i highly dislike bites..." He got into position; his dick was standing in front of her, just about to go in, barely touching it. Katarina hated this tease, it was too much.

"You know what I'm about to show you know?" He put a bit of it inside her.

"Mm?" She barely asked.

"DEMACIAN JUSTICE!" he thrust it all inside her. She screamed in pain, even though she was wet, his sword was nothing she experienced before. He started pulling and pushing it in and out slowly, gradually becoming faster. With each thrust the pain got away and the pleasure became stronger. "Yes..." she said "Oh Garen... Yes... Faster.." She moaned, intoxicated with delight. "Faster...please..." Garen went faster. He then spanked her. "OH GOD!" She suddenly screamed, surprised by the hit and by the please she got from it. He stopped, thinking she did not enjoy it. "More..." She said. He was confused "Spank me...more..." He understood now. He lifted his hand and spanked her ass hard. He then lowered his body and put his head close to her shoulder, not stopping to pleasure her for a second. "You were a bad girl, weren't you Katarina..." He asked, she didn't answer. "I asked you..." He spanked her "Were you a bad girl Katarina"

"Yes..." she barely spoke back to him.

"Say it..." he told her.

"I'm... I was a bad girl..."

"Are you a bad girl?"

"I...ahh..." He spanked her again.  
"YES! I'M A BAD GIRL!" she screamed.  
"You like spanking don't you?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes.."

"Yes what?"  
"Yes Sir..." She said with a smile "You damn... Demacian...sir..."

He smiled again, he pulled his dick out of her and started masturbating. He stood and walked in front of her "Suck it" he told her

"Yes..." she answered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes...yes sir..." She took her tongue out and with it pulled his dick to her mouth.

As a minute passed, Garen started breathing hard. "Just a bit..." he said. "Faster" he told her. "AHh!" he started groaning. He then came inside her mouth, his hot semen was splattered all over the insides of her mouth. "More..." She said as she crawled over him "I want more...of You..."

"Oh Dear..."

They were both lying on the ground, tired of their activity. "Kata..." Garen spoke "When we get back, We tell this to NO ONE"

"Agreed" she answered. Footsteps were heard. Kata quickly put her clothes on while Garen put on his underwear.

Singed came in. "Well..." He looked at these two. "I think you did not mind my little experiment..." he said.

Both warriors were emotionless towards him, even with what happened they were still caged by him. "Anyway, thank you for your time. you may leave." Both warriors were confused.

"What?" they both simultaneously asked.

"Your weapons, armor and partners are outside on the ground"

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?!" the two again spoke at the same time, worried about what happened with the two on the other cell.

"They are outside, we erased their memories of what happened. You may leave as long as you don't hurt a single person inside this facility when you go out"

Katarina stood silent, thinking of her answer. While she did, Garen without hesitation stood up and agreed. "Show me to the exit." he said "I need to see the prince, is he alright?" "Don't worry" Singed tried relaxing him, although these words coming from Singed were the opposite of relaxing. "They are most certainly fine" Singed assured him.

"I guess the same will go for me" Katarina said with a glare towards singed "And if there is but a SCRATCH on him, i swear i will..."

"Talon is fine as well madam Du Couteau." he said as he bowed to her. "You will have one path to the exit, you may leave." Singed walked away, as he did the cage opened.

"Sinister Bla... Kata... May i call you that?" Garen asked.

"Y...yea, When we're alone" she said. They walked away out of the cage and into the exit, as they walked through the corridor they looked at the cages around them. In all of them were summoners sleeping together, couples of boys and boys, girls and girls, boys and girls. It didn't matter here; it seemed that "Love here is all that matters..."

"What?" Katarina asked, interrupting Garen's thoughts, even though he did say that out loud. "Did you just say something about love?" Kata asked with a smile.

"Wh..WHAT?! NO!" he blushed.

She suddenly held his hand. "Nothing happened, we just saw each other and decided to... never mind that, we didn't see each other and we didn't see anything here but a few sleeping summoners." Katarina spoke.

"And these summoners... just decided to stay here?" Garen tried understanding Katarina. "I don't know... Say they had an orgy or something. And YOU SINGED!" She suddenly shouted "I KNOW YOU HEAR US! YOU BETTER RELEASE THE SUMMONERS AND FORGET WHAT YOU HEARD NOW!" She clashed her head into Garen's shoulder and kept walking forward.

A large door stood in front of them. Katarina left Garen's arm.

"I guess... it's..." She was silenced by his kiss.

"We'll see what will happen in the future. It's not the end" he said after the kiss. He then hugged her tightly. When he left, he opened the door. On the ground laid the fully clothed Jarvan the IV and Talon, with their weapons to their sides. Near Jarvan was also Garen's armor. Each of them took their partner on their shoulders.

"Goodbye.." Katarina said with a sad expression.

"Until next time Kata" Garen walked away as he said so.

Katarina smiled again. "'Till next time..." they both walked, each to their own direction, a different way, to a different city, but with one thing in mind, that the other person walking away to a different path.

Until these paths will be crossed again at a point.

"Sir" One of the soldiers said "Experiment was successful, should we release them?" "Release all the summoners, force them out if you need." Singed answered. "This Potion may be a start of a new Zaun...no... A new Valoran." He smiled through the bandages blocking his face.

This smile was a bringer of bad news to come.

"Agh..." As Talon woke up over Katarina's shoulder, she dropped him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I am fine ma'am, how are yoAH!" He suddenly screamed of pain.

"WHATS WRONG?!" She was worried, maybe the poison Singed gave started to work only now.

"Ma'am, I'm not sure i should tell you this, it is inappropriate" He looked away.

"You can tell me anything, what is it?!" She didn't want anything to happen to him.

He sighed "Miss Katarina..." he started speaking "My asshole hurts."


End file.
